LLOVIENDO CAFÈ
by princessttarsandy
Summary: no se que poner... así que les dejo este despacito del serial... Su mente estaba dando mil vueltas repasando, una y otra vez que había pasado, que había hecho mal, su mente se encontraba en shock, no podía entender que era lo que pasaba, no…. No era tonta… simplemente no encontraba una razón coherente a su reacción...¿quienes son. que sucede?. Entren y descubran lo.
1. Chapter 1

**LLOVIENDO CAFÉ.**

 **Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de:**

 **Candy Candy© Misuki & Igarashi**

 **Este escrito fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

 **Salvo la canción y los personajes, la historia es totalmente de mi invención.**

 **Elaborado: Por Princesstarsandy.**

 **Para la GF 2015.**

 **ALSS**

Observando la lluvia caer, dulce, frágil, romántica, algunas veces tristes y frívola, todo depende de cómo lo vea no importa, el aroma a tierra mojada ingresa lentamente trayendo consigo miles de recuerdos agolpando profundamente mi mente, arrasando y rasgando lo más profundo de mis pensamientos, me pregunto a veces si estaré viviendo profundamente en los delicados brazos de la lluvia.

Personas corriendo sin parar, paraguas alzándose de manera arrogante protegiendo a algunas, envidiados por otros, algunos utilizan sus bolsos, algunos ponchos, otros simplemente su mano evitando inútilmente protegerse de la arrogante y delicada lluvia, algunos les sirve para ocultar una lagrimilla trayendo consigo recuerdos de malos amores, otros tantos corren en medio de ella, con una sonrisa soñadora, algunos otros la disfrutan con una humeante taza de café, haciendo este día de lluvia un momento especial, algunos en pareja pasan por ella tomados de la mano, como si fuera el guion de alguna novela, disfrutando solamente de su cercanía.

El delicado aroma del café, el suave murmullo de lluvia, y el aroma de la tierra y arboles mojados juguetean lentamente con mi memoria trayendo varios recuerdos, aquellos que a veces quisiera enterrar, otros tanto con añoranza, algunos otros con felicidad, al final de la vida es como la lluvia y el café, a veces fuerte, delicado, romántico, triste, amargo, dulce… solamente el murmullo de nuestro pasado y decisiones nos muestran él porque somos lo que somos, y porque estamos donde estamos. Esa sería una manera dulce y practica de definir nuestra propia vida.

* * *

Nota de la autora!

antes que nada me gustaria agradecerles de ante mano su tiempo por leer hasta aqui... eh iniciado con esta historia que es mas bien un serial la primera vez que lo hago asi que espero sus atentas opiniones... apesar de todo es un Albert fic... posteriormente se ira develando el por que... me despido no sin antes de dejarles este dato que encontre en wikipedia.

Dato Curioso.

El **café** es la bebida que se obtiene a partir de las semillastostadas y molidas de los frutos de la planta de café (el cafeto ( _Coffea_ )). Es una bebida altamenteestimulante, pues contienecafeína. Suele tomarse comodesayuno o en la sobremesa después de las comidas, y es una de las bebidas sin alcohol más socializadoras en muchos países..


	2. Americano

**LLOVIENDO CAFÉ...**

 **Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de:**

 **Candy Candy© Misuki & Igarashi**

 **Este escrito fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

 **Salvo la canción y los personajes, la historia es totalmente de mi invención.**

 **Elaborado: Por Princesstarsandy.**

 **Para la GF 2015.**

 **ALSS**

 **CAPITULO 01.**

 **….AMERICANO.**

 **VERANO DEL 87, CHICAGO. ESTADOS UNIDOS.**

Su mente estaba dando mil vueltas repasando, una y otra vez que había pasado, que había hecho mal, su mente se encontraba en shock, no podía entender que era lo que pasaba, no…. No era tonta… simplemente no encontraba una razón coherente a su reacción, hacia tres hora que la había llamado para citarla como tantas veces en el mismo parque, le había apremiado a que era urgente, ella con esmero se había arreglado, había decido utilizar ese vestido color azul turquesa que él le había regalado para su cumpleaños, sus zapatillas no de tacón muy alto ya que había estado lloviendo, había decidido recogeré un poco el cabello que usualmente lo llevaba suelto, algunos de sus cabellos negros se encontraban ligeramente sueltos dándole un aire juvenil, se había colocado su chal, y su paraguas para salir al encuentro del hombre que amaba, durante su trayecto había comenzado a brisear era leve, así que se podía andar cómodamente.

El se encontraba de espaldas, se notaba un poco inquieto, ya que consultaba constantemente su fino reloj, el parque era relativamente pequeño, unos cuantos juegos para niños, un columpio, un subí-baja, una resbaladilla, en medio un arenero, y más al fondo algunas cuantas bancas, en donde ellos se encontraban era en una banca rodeada de algunos árboles, a él le gustaba por la privacidad, como estaban alejados de los juegos, nadie iba para ese lado, pero también estaba estratégica mente bien colocado, ya que se podía ver casi todo el parque, en medio de los arboles, sin embargo ellos no lo podían ver, ella se quedo viéndolo un rato, no supo porque pero de repente sintió miedo… se sacudió varias veces, tomo un poco de aire y camino los últimos pasos que los separaba, con sus manos decidió taparle los ojos, de manera dulce.

.- **Adivina quién soy**.- comento ella con voz alegre.-

- **Déjate de tonterías quieres** …- comento él al tiempo que retiraba sus finas manos y la alejaba de él, como si quemara, ella sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, sin embargo quiso ignorarlo, decidió simplemente darle una sonrisa de disculpa **\- disculpa.. . Yo…-** ella solamente le sonrió y le negó con la cabeza.

\- **no te preocupes**.- comento intentado darle un beso pero él se corrió, y el beso dio en la mejilla de él.- **¿Que te sucede?-** pregunto ella, entonces él la vio directamente a los ojos, sintió dolor, sus ojos negros lo veían con infinito amor, ese amor que siempre le tuvo desde niños, un amor maduro, se sintió morir, quiso solamente… solamente por un momento echar todo al diablo, tomarla en sus brazos y huir, huir lejos, donde nadie los alcanzar, y vivir su amor, ese amor que ahora no debía ser…- **Archie… que tienes te noto nervioso, anda dime…¿qué te pasa?, ¿porque me citaste aquí… ah esta hora, y bajo este clima?** \- reclamo la muchacha, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, pero antes de responderle la tomo entre sus brazos, sin previo aviso la beso…un beso lleno de urgencia, de reclamo, de culpa, de amor.. Un torbellino de sentimientos se expresaron en esa sencilla y delicada caricia, una vez que se separaron para tomar aire, el simplemente la mantuvo sujeta mediante un suave abrazo **\- Ar…Archie… ¿qué te sucede?**

\- **Shhh… Calla Annie, calla… solamente un momento por favor** …- comento él abrazándola con amor, con posesión, como si de esa forma quisiera marcar algo en ella. Estuvieron así en esa posición por un buen rato, él deseaba con todo su ser, que ese momento no acabara nunca con todo su fuerza en verdad, deseaba quedarse así para siempre. El teléfono celular de él, los trajo al presente rompiendo esa burbuja en la que solamente estaban ellos dos. Sin soltarla tomo con una mano, el aparato al ver quién era, solamente se separo de ella, con la mirada le pidió perdón, para tomar la llamada, ella solamente le devolvió la sonrisa diciéndole que no había problema y se dirigió a la banca mientras él se disponía a contestar, por su expresión corporal se notaba tenso, de repente se sintió más viejo y cansado,, tomo aire y lo soltó, varias veces, su mano la paso sobre su cabello café, que ahora lucia corto a comparación con años anteriores, al final decidió darse vuelta, y enfrente la cruel y cruda realidad.

 **\- ¿Quién era?-** pregunto curiosa

.- **Eh… mi madre…. Annie te eh citado aquí…-** sintió un nudo en su garganta y no podía continuar, ella se le quedo viendo sin emitir una sola palabra, con ojos expectantes, su mirada empezó a recorrerla de abajo para arriba, se quedo congelado al ver en el dedo anular de ella, que lucía un delicado anillo de oro blanco, con un pequeño zafiro, el lo conocía muy bien, ya que el mismo se lo había regalado la noche que ella se entrego a él, la noche que la hizo su mujer, en la noche que se habían hecho una promesa silenciosa, y trago en seco, de repente se sintió tambalear, al comprender el peso de sus acciones, se sintió un maldito, un sabor amargo inundo todo su ser, un sabor nada placentero, ni agradable de sentir.

 **Archie… que te sucede…te noto extraño**.- comento ella intentando acercarse a él

 **No…me toques…-** comento él haciendo un paso hacia atrás, sintió asco, y eso lo transmitió en su mirada, confundiéndole más, se llevo desesperado su mano a su cabello y luego a su cara, esto no era más difícil de lo que imagino.-

 **A…ar…-** ella empezó a temblar, llena de confusión sintió miedo, un miedo profundo que inundo todo su ser.

Él se le quedo mirando de manera profunda, y no pudo contenerse, con su mano la jalo hacia él y el la abrazo con fuerza tratando de inmortalizar ese último contacto, en su oído susurro las palabras que marcaron la sentencia.

 **-Se acabo**.- comento al tiempo que se separaba de ella, de manera suave y lenta, ella se le quedo mirando confusa, al tiempo que comenzaba a temblar, el de manera suave se fue separando de ella al tiempo que le retiraba de manera tajante, el anillo aquel que alguna vez él le había regalado como una promesa de amor, una que ya no podría ser.

 **Ar…Archie no te entiendo…-** pero él no le contesto, solamente se dio media vuelta y se fue con él anillo en la mano y la cabeza gacha se fue dejándola solamente ahí. Sin dar más explicaciones, sin decir absolutamente nada con el solo murmullo de la lluvia que comenzó cada vez más fuerte.

Mientras ella se quedaba ahí, viendo como el poco a poco se alejaba, mientras que en cada paso que él daba dejándola atrás el significado de aquellas dos palabras fue penetrando poco a poco en su ser, ella se termino de quebrar y se acurruco en el suelo lleno de lodo y tierra y miles de lagrimas se fueron enjuagando con la suave caricia de lluvia que en esos momentos la empapaba, como una amiga llorando con ella sus penas.

Tres días más tarde se seguía sintiendo fatal, su mirada no brillaba más, apenas comía, había decidido no darle más preocupaciones a sus padres, a si que aun con el pijama puesto bajo a desayunar.

 **-Buenos días** \- saludo, sus padres no saludaron de inmediato, si no al contrario ambos intercambiaron una mirada, que ella comprendió claramente que algo sucedía.

\- ¿ **Que sucede?** \- se atrevió a preguntar

 **-Annie…sucede que….-** comento su madre se notaba nerviosa, indecisa, en su semblante, su padre se encontraba tenso.

 **-¡No puedo más con esto!**.- contesto el hombre, al tiempo que aventaba el periódico con furia, al tiempo que salía para dejar a ambas mujeres solas, la señora Britter no sabía qué hacer; sin embargo cuando se percato, su pequeña niña ya tenía entre sus manos el periódico aquel, que marcaba su sentencia y reafirmaba las palabras que tres noches atrás el le había dicho ¨se acabo¨

Annie no reaccionaba solamente veía la fotografía del periódico, en donde se mostraba un atractivo joven de cabello castaño y a su lado de él una joven cita que a leguas se veía que era un poco menor que ellos tomados de la de mano, el titular rezaba _¨Próximamente en el altar el multimillonario Archivald Cronwell y Libell de Antarquea¨_ **en el periódico mostraba un relato sobre el hermoso romance de la pareja, pero Annie solamente se quedo con el titular grabado en su mente e incapaz de poder más se desvaneció en el suelo.**

Archie observaba por la ventana observando las gotas que escurrían lentamente, ocultando el dolor que llevaba a dentro de su corazón, sabía que esta mañana ella se enteraría que había detrás de ese se acabo, se sentía vil y miserable, incluso un cobarde, sentía mil cadenas atándose lentamente en todo su ser, nunca en su vida creyó odia a su hermano, pero ahora con el dolor y la amargura inundando su ser el odio se fue enredando lentamente entre esos sentimientos negativos, sin darse cuenta una lagrima surco su mejilla, el sonido de la puerta lo trajo al presente, en su mirada estaba poco a poco convirtiéndose en un tímpano de hielo.

 **.- se puede.-** pregunto una mujer de cabello largo castaño, sus facciones ya un poco más acentuadas.

 **\- ¿Que desea madre?-** pregunto sin voltearse.

 **-Ya viste el periódico, se ven maravillosos… la boda del siglo…- pe** ro el simplemente no contestaba continuaba viendo hacia la ventana. **\- el día seria perfecto si no es que está lloviendo…-** de repente ella callo al ver que su hijo no contestaba **.- Archie me escuchas**

 **-¿Por qué no puede ser ella?-** comento él en apenas un susurro, pero demasiado audible para la mujer

 **¿Qué cosa?- pregunto haciéndose la desentendida.**

 **-¡¿Porque no me puedo casar con Annie en lugar de esta… Lizbeth?!- c** omentó encarando a su madre, por primera vez en tres semanas.

 **Archie… ya hemos hablado de ello, tienes una responsabilidad con tu padre, conmigo y sobre todo con Stear.-** comento la mujer enojada por volver a repetir las misma charla cada vez que se veían.- **además no veo el caso de seguir discutiendo este asunto, ya te dije que esa… esa… persona es poca… no es digna de llevar nuestro apellido.-** comentó

 **-Y quien sí lo es… por que según yo recuerdo cuando mi hermano te comento que se quería casar con O`Brayan no te opusiste al contrario gritabas emocionada a los cuatro vientos.-** comento irónico

 **-¿Pero es que acaso no notas la diferencia?.-** comento la mujer **.- Acaso piensas que el cabeza de familia de los Cronwell se puede casar con una don nadie, con una huérfana.**

 **-Lo único que veo es que me estas culpando por lo que sucedió a Stear, desearía estar muerto.-** grito callándose al contacto por el impacto de su madre…

 **Sera mejor que te calles, y esto ya no tiene punto de reversa, quieras o no eres un Cronwell, y te vas a casar con Libel quieres o no… y ten la amabilidad de hablarle por su nombre.-** comento la mujer al tiempo que salía dando un portazo, dando por terminada la ¨platica¨. Archie se quedo ahí con todo sus emociones a flor de piel, aventando todo lo que tenía a su paso, rompiendo vidrios, vasos y botellas, y el periódico que marcaba su sentencia lo rompió a pedazo, y con cada pedazo era un trozo de su corazón que se iba fragmentando pedazo a pedazo, y se quedo ahí llorando, lagrimas amargas, era ilógico pensar pero el café americano que ahora se encontraba tirado, le hubiera sabido más dulce en estos momento, que sus propias lagrimas.

 **S** entía que todo le daba completamente vuelta, todo parecía ajeno a ella, escucho unos murmullos un poco acalorados reconoció la voz de sus padres, y con esto abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo el sol de la tarde traspasando las cortinas, instintivamente se levanto su mano y se dio cuenta que no llevaba el anillo que él le había regalado, y entonces recordó todo, el parque, la lluvia, el adiós, el periódico… y con esto último empezó a llorar… un llanto de desolación y tristeza, un llanto lleno de dolor,, su mano derecha la dirigió a su estomago plano, y la acaricio de manera suave, a pesar del dolor que llevaba grabado en su corazón se quedo dormida, con una mano en su estomago, y otra en su boca intentando callar, lo que sus corazón le gritaba.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

* * *

HOLA!

En verdad un millón de gracias por leer hasta aquí... en verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Un abrazo enorme.

y les agradecería enormemente su opinión.


	3. RISTRETTO

**CAPITULO 02.**

 **RISTRETTO.**

 ** _PRIMAVERA DEL 88, NUEVA YORK._**

A veces la vida nos hace creer que estamos pasando por uno de nuestros mejores momentos, los mejores de nuestra vida sin embargo el sabor amargo de la perdida, de la desesperación y del dolor nos hacen ver el lado amargo que existe, ese que en ocasiones nos hacen crecer, o nos hacen estar en el más profundo de los pozos.

Patty se sentía cansada y agotada, se volvió a preguntar por quinta vez en la noche por que había aceptado ir, esa noche al teatro… o si recordaba su adorada abuela, la había obligado literalmente a que fuera, era un sí o si… la mujer era un amor, pero últimamente le acosaba constantemente en que tenía que salir, que estaba muy pálida y ojerosa, pero ¿cómo debía de estarlo?... feliz?... claro que no, estaba viviendo uno de los peores momentos de su vida, esa vida que cada vez le pesaba más y se le hacia más amarga. Era un mes de Otoño, las hojas cayéndose de los arboles no le ayudaban en nada, y la obra de que era… no tenía importancia, ni el actor, ni nadie, no le importaba los murmullos que escucho al llegar o eso era lo que quería creer.

De repente el escenario cambio, era en medio de un bosque y un hombre y una mujer corrían a todo lo que va con el caballo, un hombre alto y atractivo les da el alcance provocando que ambos se cayeran del equino, entonces el que llego se cierne en una pelea y ambos hombres caen, la mujer grita y llora en medio de la noche.

\- **_hasta luego amada mía, en el susurro del viento esconderé tu nombre y en el susurro de la noche clamara con anhelo un beso_**.- y el hombre fallece. Esa escena fue mucho para ella, un montón de lagrimas se comenzaron a agolpar en sus ojos color avellana y antes de romper en llanto, salió corriendo de ahí, sin importar ser vista por nadie, un montón de recuerdos inundo su mente; la sonrisa de su prometido, sus ojos, esos en los que jamás se volvería a ver reflejada, quería huir, quería correr, y llorar, llorar le odia por haberse ido, se odia a ella por ser tan cobarde y no matarse para estar a su lado.

Seguía corriendo, por toda la sala, sin darse cuenta que desde su llegada un par de ojos color almendra le observaron atentamente, todo el tiempo sus ojos estuvieron puestos en ella, pero eso a ella no le importaba, estaba cansada, agotada, deseaba continuar corriendo, salió del teatro a toda prisa, se encontraba lloviendo a cantaros y sin importarle ella continuo su trayecto, ¿Adónde?... no importaba, solamente quería correr, quería huir…huir del dolor y la tristeza, la lluvia limpiaba levemente las lagrimas que sus ojos iban derramando al recordar al hombre que amaba y le amaba, y ahora ya no se encontraba a su lado, una mano fuerte la tiro con fuerza contra si, provocando que se sobre saltara, chocando contra una pared dura.

\- **¿Qué acaso te has vuelto loca?-** le grito sobresaltado el hombre, ella reconoció inmediatamente esa voz, esa voz tan odiosa para ella, y como no hacerlo si la escucho mucho en el colegio.

\- **Suéltame Neal** \- grito molesta intentando zafarse, del agarre pero él la abrazo con más fuerza.- **que me sueltes te he dicho**.- contesto molesta pero él simplemente la tomo con fuerza y se la llevo de ahí arrastras sin dar explicaciones.

\- **se puede saber ¿qué diablos haces?¡saliendo del teatro corriendo como una loca y aventándote a un carro!** \- comento molesto, en su voz no había amabilidad, no había nada más que furia, estaba enojado con la mujer que tenía enfrente.

- **A ti qué diablos te importa** \- comento ella con sus ojos color avellana inundados en lagrimas, deseaba gritar y él estaba ahí, molestándola como tantos años atrás… ahora el pagaría su impertinencia por no dejarla morir…. Por detener su intento.

- **¡¿qué tan poco vale la vida para ti?!** \- comento el molesto.

\- **De que me sirve vivir, hace mucho tiempo que deje de vivir, no porque respiro vivo, no porque me despierto cada mañana estoy con vida, porque llevo muerta desde el mismo instante que el dejo de existir… así que no me preguntes por el valor de la vida, porque esto que llevo no es vida** …- comento ella inundada en lagrimas.

\- **Y tú piensas que así van a estar juntos… ¡que tonta eres!… ¿qué tan poco lo amaste?-** comento el desdeñoso

\- **Tu maldito insensato, poco hombre ¿que sabes de amor?….¡tú no eres nadie para recriminarme nada!-** comento ella molesta

- **¡Claro que lo soy!** \- le gritó molesto.

- **Y quien se supone que eres-** Pregunto con cizaña y amargura en su voz.

- **El no solamente era tu novio…estúpida… era mi primo, mi único amigo.**

-¡¿ **Quien te ah dado a ti el derecho de reclamarme algo?!… si eras su amigo por qué no te moriste tu en lugar de él… por que estas aquí parado burlándote de mi dolor y sufrimiento…acaso no vez que me estoy ahogando en cada instante, me siento muerta por su ausencia, deseo con toda el alma morirme, quiero despertar de esta maldita pesadilla…** -gritaba con todas sus fuerzas sacando cada uno de esos sentimientos reprimidos, sacando todas esas lagrimas, todo el dolor y la frustración, lo golpeaba con una fuerza tremenda, no le importaba, ni quería pensar, no quería razonar, solamente tenía la necesidad de sacar todo ese dolor…ese maldito dolor que la ahogaba desde el día que recibió la noticia, ese día que su vida cambio para siempre. – **Dime… Ah… Dime…porque… por que la vida están cruel e injusta porque razón se murió él… que era tan bueno, tan lindo, en cambio se queda personas como tú o Archivald, gente sin corazón ni….-** no pudo continuar ya que sintió de repente que algo la jalo, y se topo con una enorme pared, de repente sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban suavemente pero con firmeza, no era un abrazo de amor, ni tierno, nada por el estilo era un abrazo que demostraba dolor, sufrimiento, y sin quererlo levanto su rostro para encontrarse los ojos de Neal Legan inundados de lagrimas, esos ojos que por lo regular estaban siempre llenos de cinismo, y desdén, ahora mostraban todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo pero no eran por las palabras que ella le había dicho, no… era por su mismo dolor, desde el primer día que murió su primo, su amigo, el mismo deseo morirse, pero también recordó que él debía vivir no por él, si no por la persona que se fue.. por la persona que ya no va a volver a sonreír, aprendiendo a vivir con los buenos recuerdos solamente de esa forma se puede continuar no olvidando, pero si aprendiendo a sobrevivir al dolor. Se quedaron asi abrazados bajo la lluvia de otoño, solamente sacando de alguna formo ese dolor que les quemaba y destrozaba el alma.

Nota de la autora:

Por fin pude publicarlo después de mucho tiempo... voy a continuar con esta historia esperando que sea de su agrado. Este capitulo en especial me dolio mucho por todo lo que implica. Muchas, Muchas gracias por leerlo, y espero sus comentarios.

Dato curioso.

El _ristretto_ (en español significa _restringido_ ), todavía más corto que el café expreso. La variación de esta bebida consiste en poner más café en el porta-filtros o maneral, dejándolo el mismo tiempo de extracción, el resultado una bebida concentrada y con tonos de crema obscura y con abundante sabores amargos


End file.
